Connoisseurs of Time
by ToriRen
Summary: *spoiler* After the ponds had been taken away from the Doctor by the weeping angel, he felt like letting somebody into his life as a companion seemed out of reach for his weary hearts. But then he found "her" for the second time. Meanwhile a second party is delighted to find her as well, for other reasons... AU where the Doctor's daughter is the next companion and not Clara.
1. Prologue

Just like the last time it happened, the Doctor found himself pondering on Sarah Jane's words: "You always say you're so lonely, but look at you! You have the biggest family in the universe." At the time those words were brought up by the memory of Donna, or rather the memories Donna lost.

The Time Lord realized now why he was so lonely. It wasn't the long gaps—years, decades even—that he didn't have a companion that made him so lonely. It was when he wasn't rambling, laughing, or saving a planet that he looked at Rose, Martha, and Donna and realized the pain his future brought. In a way the feeling was like the beating drums of the master, a never ending rhythm. A pattern. A song that should have ended long ago and never even got a key change.

The fact was loneliness didn't come from having no one, but knowing and fearing that everyone you adored was going to leave you. That made the Doctor the loneliest man of all.

And once again the song was repeating. The Ponds were gone.

Then there was click of a lever and the whir of an engine. The Doctor looked up from the staircase he was brooding on. His feelings went through a loop as the old girl started to materialize on some foreign planet. He had just said goodbye to the ponds then River not that long ago, was he even allowed to grieve? Apparently not.

The Doctor smiled, regaining a little bit of his pizzazz, "where are you taking me now, old girl?"

**This is a story I have planned out in full and have the first part completely written. Usually I'm reluctant to actually upload my fanfiction, but a good friend told me I should after I let her read it. So here it goes!**


	2. Combo Kill: Part One

What the Doctor expected was primarily two things that could be behind that door. He expected an alien spaceship or planet to distract him for a bit or the 21st century Earth as he seemed to always be drawn to. A coincidence, the Doctor doubted it, but his speculations were pushed out of his mind when he saw the three people standing outside his door. They were definitely humanoid, but what he saw scared him beyond belief; they were cosplayers.

One of the boys had a blue army trench coat and hair that made him look suspiciously like Captain Jack Harkness, only with freckles and who knows how many years younger. The other boy had an ironic Slitheen costume. The girl looked the most normal, in scanty clothes and a huge, pointed, and most certainly dangerous circular weapon. She had a blue wig on with a purple and green color scheme.

The "Jack" looked at the Doctor in awe, slowing letting out a question, "is that the TARDIS?"

"Are you the Doctor?" the other boy asked.

"He is, see sis, told you he was real!"

The Doctor looked at the children, then behind him, then back. His manic grin was back.

"Of course I'm not the Doctor," he began his witty joke. "This telephone box took forever to procure. Added a bit of technology to keep it hidden from prying eyes before it was too soon."

"Then why did you leave it here?" the girl finally spoke.

"First rule of camouflage," his smile grew wider. "Park somewhere you'll remember it. Thought the loo was adequate."

The Jack boy burst out laughing, while the ironic Slitheen took a moment before he was in a fit of giggles as well.

The Doctor clapped his hands to get their attention, "well it was nice seeing you, but could you point me to the most happening place at the moment?"

The girl smiled slyly; "After you show us this 'camouflage'" you were telling us about." She crossed her arms and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Um, r-right," he put up a finger. "The, uh, camo-button-thingy is inside the phone box. I'll just be a sec." After turning the chameleon circuit on, the Doctor came out with an expectant look on his face.

The girl looked at the Doctor and gave him a knowing look, "Right Doctor. The place you are looking for is the match between JenTwo and Snake in a match of 'Fortified Fortress.' It's the biggest match of the day since so many people are putting bets on both sides."

It was exactly as the Doctor dreaded, he was in the middle of a convention, particularly a video game Sci-Fi convention. The three cosplayers were leading him to the Fortified Fortress match, the two boys asking so many questions he barely got their names.

"You know I'm a big fan of Star Trek, but I never did get these conventions," the Doctor said while looking at the overpriced posters and tee-shirts.

"What's Star Trek?" the ironic Slitheen asked.

"Blimey, you don't know what Star Trek is? What century did I land in?"

"No, we don't," Jack boy replied, taking the century joke as an inside joke. Convenient, having a fandom all about you the Doctor thought. You could make a slip about the future and people will just laugh it off.

"Anyways, can't talk, or not talk in our case, about Star Trek if you don't know their names. I'm Jo—Joe Smith."

"I'm Nathan!" piped the Ironic Slitheen.

"My real name is Jack, that's why I like him so much!" Jack answered.

"And I'm Julia Hoppings. These are my little brothers," answered the sister.

"Pleasure to meet you," the Doctor nodded.

Suddenly their group of four was enveloped by a group of people in odd costumes gathered around a circle of tape. The Doctor tried to see what was happening by going on his toes, and even jumping up and down, but there were too many heads. Instead he found Julia and stood next to her when a voice crackled on the overhead speakers.

"Welcome to E3's Fortified Fortress three finals! And to no surprise the competitors are Jennifer Smith and Daniel Murray, Gear IDs JenTwo and Snake!"

The crowd roared the moment the speaker finished. Just when the Doctor thought it couldn't get any louder, the crowd doubled their efforts when a huge holographic screen appeared above them. On the screen was a good-looking high school age boy with shoulder length hair in braids and chocolate brown skin. For the most part he ignored the cameras, but when he did look up, you could tell by the crowd's volume.

"You're so cute Jennifer!" screamed a fan girl, announcing the arrival of the second opponent. When the camera panned to her, the Doctor's hearts froze. Suddenly he realized why the TARDIS took him here.

"Jenny," he breathed.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Julia," the Doctor whispered. "What can you tell me about Jennifer?"

She really was "cute" as her fan girl screamed. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts with a woven brown and blue belt and a v-neck green T-shirt with the sides cut and retied in a fashionable way. More specifically the T-shirt was the same color as the one she wore the day of her progeneation. Her hair was braided with TARDIS blue highlights and an army cap. As the Doctor watched her running through the crowd, smiling and waving, very much alive, he almost missed what Julia was telling him.

"Well, she kinda just dropped out the sky. Came to a convention and blew all the competition out of the water. She's really good at creating strategies, always playing those war games. That's where her Gear ID comes from, people claiming her leader skills in battle are in par with a colonel, or some high ranked army person, being a next generation whatever that means.

"Anyways, after winning gaming competitions, Snake came all the way out here to challenge her, and won. They've been rivals ever since."

"I've got my money on her," a person next to the Doctor spoke. "You see, they're both naturals, but Snake has more experience. This year though, I have a feeling JenTwo has caught up."

The Doctor continued to stare at his long lost daughter. Could it really be her? Jennifer… that was awfully close to Jenny, the Doctor thought. And the last name, Smith, almost as if she was trying to get his attention. Then another thought struck him. How long? How long has Jenny been on her own, looking for her father? Years at least.

He turned around to leave, determined to get a head start while he could. He would check the TARDIS to see what information she had about Jennifer Smith. Julia gave him a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Um, the loo. I'll be back."

"Doctor?" He spun on the dime and raised his eyebrows, feigning confusion. "I know you aren't a cosplayer. Brothers should have known by the way you reacted to the whole convention thing. They're both pretty daft."

The Doctor smiled at Julia. Her brothers were busy watching the match begin, all bright-eyed and smiling like idiots. They really were adorable. Julia though, was brilliant.

"Well, help an old time traveler who doesn't even know what century he's in half the time. Why does everyone in this time know about me?"

Julia smiled, "Because all the times you saved the Earth, they became legends, books, even video games. All your companions live on, even Rose. They're all remembered."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and gratitude. He had intended to visit Jenny, make sure she was safe, and then continue on his lonely adventures. But maybe, just maybe, she could come.

The Doctor watched a bit of the match, smiling the whole time to see Jenny very well and alive. The objective of the game was to do a simple task. Put bugs in a meeting room, steal a weapon prototype, or get footage of illegal experiments. The catch was the area was priming with gauds and sensors, with a dynamic game play and randomly generated map. The announcer explained that this particular map was unique, designed by the creator of the game and was to be released as a DLC in the future. How the Doctor recognized the excellent elements of the game? Why, because he is the master of wii tennis.

The objective of this map was to steal a laptop and several hard drives from a laboratory deep in an underground base with a mansion with top notch security hiding the entrance. Jenny was quick to find the person with the correct the code and DNA to get past the entrance to the bunker, disabling sensors and perfectly calculating the AI of the guards. She had trouble finding the entrance though because she was slowed down by her captive. Snake was quicker about finding the entrance, but had trouble with the sensors, even setting off the alarm and losing time while waiting for the "false alarm" to be called. Snake took the more gruesome approach when he found somebody with security clearance and took what he needed to trick the door. The man didn't survive.

Jenny, while slower, took no lives and never tripped a guard or sensor. Snake was ruthless though, killing mercifully without wasting a single bullet and efficiently hiding the bodies. When it came to the escape to the roof to be teleported though, Jenny lost a lot of time. She was meticulous about not killing, so not only were there more guards, but she couldn't simply kill them when caught. Snake was using up his bullets at this point and didn't even bother hiding bodies.

And the escape won Snake the game.

The Doctor was proud though, Jenny was keeping her promises even in a virtual reality. He was beaming with pride until he saw her playing a PVP oriented game. She didn't hold back anything.


	3. Combo Kill: Part Two

**Some of this chapter may seem sporadic since I went long periods of time without writing this story. Hopefully I will work out some of the kinks later, but for now I just want to see feedback. So please, review!**

After beating several high scores and doing a speed run of an adventure game the Doctor had finally gotten in. He knew from the moment he stepped into the building that there something wrong with it. He had gotten into the building claiming he was a beta tester, and used his psychic paper to prove it.

There was barely anybody working in building despite its size. There were at least three computers in each room, but barely anybody was using them. What startled the Doctor the most though was the lack of creativity in the air. Usually geeks were quite proud of their knowledge and love of video games, they would show it with anything from buttons on their backpack and posters to even dressing as their favorite characters at conventions. The walls here looked like it was a normal office building, the one that calls you at home and asks you to buy stuff.

And now the Doctor was being led to beta test some new gaming console that would "reinvent the gaming experience". Strangely enough it was in the basement and freezing cold, no warmer than freezing.

The Doctor looked to his tour guide, "Why is this underground?"

The Doctor unknowingly checked his sonic was ready to be pulled out while he replied. "Servers easily overheat. The technology for these games is so new and powerful that we don't even have a model small enough to install into an arcade."

He was still suspicious, but the thought of the technology needing to be this size to operate in this day of age, it piqued the Doctor's curiosity. And all this technology is for a video game nonetheless.

They then entered a room that seemed to be the center of activity. Screens and chairs filled with young adults lined the walls by the dozens. Lights from on-screen explosions filled the room, making anybody not used to it painful to the eyes. Headsets sat on every person's head, varying in shape and size. Some looked like helmets while others were a more aesthetically pleasing with simple headsets.

The chairs to each console were comfy, made for long hours of gaming. Each console had different controls. The one the Doctor was led to had double joysticks, while others used things like eye movement, and even treadmills to replicate running versus walking and the strain on your body and whatever you were controlling.

While the Doctor fiddled with the joystick, his tour guide explained the technology.

"All of these consoles are the same, with the same basic coding in each game. We're solely using you beta testers as a way to figure out which controllers work best with the technology."

The Doctor looked up from the joysticks, "And what would that technology be?"

"Virtual reality, nothing like what our competitors are releasing. These babies make highly realistic interactive, puzzle filled, massive realities in the matter of minutes. Yes, that wait is a little long, but it's like buying to next game in a series, that it's so massive. Almost like a whole world."

"A whole world. Is there lots of gore, like in some mature games?" The Doctor was starting to grow more suspicious.

"Well, yes. But like any console it merely depends on the game. This one is a dogfight-slash-flight-simulator. No gore, just flashy explosions."

"And are they all war games? Loved that movie by the way, the first one."

"Uh, yes, but you're not paid to be asking questions, now are you? I'll be upstairs, but there should be someone in that office if you want to ask questions," he pointed to a door at the end of the room, "and only about controls."

The Doctor smiled innocently, "yes, of course. Controls, buttons, they're my specialty. Off you pop."

His tour guide seemed especially pleased to leave the Doctor. There was definitely something suspicious going on.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor bounced out of his chair and pulled his sonic out. The green light turned on and buzzed as the Doctor's concern grew. Something was using vast amounts of power, and it wasn't the servers. Humanity figured out how to prevent technology from over heating decades ago, if the Doctor remembered correctly. And virtual realities in this age, even whole worlds, would barely take any memory or processing power to manage. Why would they overheat?

"Oh, I thought that was in game," Someone spoke. A gangly teen with a faint trace of a beard interrupted the Doctor.

The Doctor paused, then looked at his sonic screwdriver, "Oh, this! Just something I picked up from a convention. Anyways, new here, how long has the beta test been going on?"

"I dunno," he replied, "A few months?"

"And how long has this company been here, or more specifically this building?"

He paused to think for a moment, then widened his eyes, "A few months as well."

"Thank you, that's all I need."

The Doctor turned to continue scanning with his sonic more discretely when he heard the door open. In the entrance was none other than Jenny.

Of course he knew she worked here, it was the whole reason the Doctor came. Yet suddenly he felt extremely nervous, similar to how he felt when River contacted him. Yet this was more out of fear than love. Fear of being hated, or worse, rejection.

"Hey, sorry I was late. Needed for an interview," Jenny said as she headed to an empty chair. "Who's the new guy, Nathan?"

The teen the Doctor spoke to previously responded. "Literally just walked in a few minutes ago, looking like he just came from a convention. Nice cosplay, by the way. What's your name?"

"Joe Smith. And in a manner of speaking I did just come from a convention."

"Well Joe, I'm Jennifer, but everyone here calls me Jenny. It was always my name—nickname— feels like a better fit."

"Jennifer Smith right, I've seen you play Fortified Fortress. You were brilliant."

"Oh really," she blushed slightly, "Well then, pleasure to meet a fan. Maybe later we can test a multiplayer game."

The Doctor sadly smiled, "yeah, that would be nice."

The testing went by uninterrupted for most of the day. That was, until the office door opened.

The man who came out looked liked his whole purpose was to make money. Clean shaven and dressed with expensive accessories didn't hide his short stature. He wasn't exceptionally good looking, a jaw line that would give the Doctor a run for his money and hair that was blonde but balding. And he looked angry, with a permanent frown that would show even when he was smiling.

"Nathan, in my office, now."

The man in question gulped, and then headed up to the office.

A woman in the chair next to the Doctor's whispered to him, "That's the second person to go up there today, after Julia."

"Hoppings, is she here?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"In a sense," he replied.

The Doctor waited in silence, looking busy while eyeing the office. He'd barely gotten past the training course in his game, and had been taking his time in choosing a name and building his spaceship. A few minutes later Nathan came out, slightly dazed.

The Doctor leaned over to the person next to him, "What does it mean to be called up to the office?"

"Means you went a certain period of time without completing a level or something, and you need to fill out of survey. But everyone who takes the survey seems stressed afterwards, compelled to do better at their game," she replied.

The Doctor looked concerned. Jenny and Julia were both here, and he had to make sure they were safe and all the other beta testers as well.

At fifteen minutes until six, people began packing up their belongings, everyone except Nathan and a few others. When the Doctor got up to leave, he saw Julia was among them. Jenny was leaving though, and he had to talk to her.

"Wait, Jenny," the Doctor called. Before he knew what he was doing, he blurted it out, "Don't you think something strange is going on here?"

"What? No, not really."

"Not even the freezers to cool servers or the lack of people in the building aside from down here, in a scary underground room that you only have access to if you do really well in other games?"

"Of course not, this building is built to hide its true goal, to invent the next generation of virtual reality games."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Because the person who owns this place in my father. Who are you anyways?"

It was all too good to be true. The TARDIS brought him here to investigate a strange basement beneath an empty building. She probably only directed him to Jennifer (that's what he called her in his mind now) because she worked here.

Yet a shadow of doubt remained. What if…?

Focus, Doctor! He was sneaking around a building after hours, no time to wish and hope she was still alive.

So far he'd made it back into the basement, which felt colder after hours. He was surprised though to see several screens still lit up, its occupants wired into their games. He tiptoed around, hoping they were too engrossed to notice him. The office was just ahead.

Getting in was easy, the door clicked open with the help of the sonic screwdriver. Thankfully the room was empty, abnormally empty. The only thing inside was a desk and chair, a wastebasket, and a pile of papers.

The Doctor looked at the paper he assumed were surveys. One glance said otherwise.

"Contracts, but what for?" The Doctor asked aloud.

Suddenly the sound of a door sliding open came from the back of the room. The Doctor slipped out of the office and sat in the first chair he could find and slipped the headset on. The helmet clamped down into place, preventing the user from taking off the helmet.

Suddenly the mysterious man walked into the room holding a remote. "Let the testing begin."

Suddenly the Doctor's screen turned on, and was greeted by a very unusual face. The face was similar to that of Gibbis, an alien with rodent like features and a resident of Tivoli, the most invaded planet in the universe.

"Welcome, soldier," the Tivolian began. "Today we take back the city of Mygga. For centuries this city has been in the hands of the Slitheen, but was our ancestor's home for generations. These creatures enjoy the hunt and slaughtered us mercilessly until we were forced to retreat. But not today, today with our technology and your natural instincts to win, we'll start to gain our planet back, one city at a time. Now remember, you may be hurting the Slitheen, but the Slitheen can't hurt you. That means its better to fight toward the end, and not give up and restart like in most video games. Real resources are on the line, fight until your death!"

The Doctor realised what was going on. They were using a human, who had more courage than Tivolians, to fight their battles and win their planet back. Children learn how to defend themselves while playing games, games that will teach them how to live. Playing games and trying to get the best score then do one better was instinctual of humans. Every enemy these "beta testers" killed in game was and actual life dying. The Doctor _would not_ take part in this and _would not_ let this continue. People should know when they're killing somebody, even if it was a world away.

He ripped off the helmet with as much force as he could manage, and stood his full height to look at the man behind it all.

"Sit down, you signed a contract, you can't back out of this now!" the man ordered.

The Doctor smiled, finally glad to reveal himself, "Oh I didn't sign a contract. I'm not even a real beta tester." The Doctor pointed at him. "You are working for the Tivolians!"

"Well, well, well. You know about the Tivoli planet? Who are you may I ask?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Mr. Smith will do."

"Mr. Smith? I've met a computer better than you. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this place." The Doctor turned to leave, but found himself confronted by men with guns. He groaned as he put his hands up.

"I think you'd better step into me office, Doctor. I have something to show you."

There was a finger scanner in the wall to open a hidden door. The Doctor was confident he could have found it if he had more time, a bit of sonic, and he he'd be in. Just his timing wasn't the greatest today. His only concern was putting a stop to this ignorant killing.

Then a thought struck the Doctor. What if the people in that other room knew exactly what they were doing, and were doing it willingly? What if the "surveys" that were contracts were merely meant to ensure they didn't let the cat out of the bag? His hearts felt like all the blood drained out of them as another thought came. What if they were planning on selling the games to the public someday?

Mr. Smith was leading the Doctor and his escorts down several hallways. At each turn it seemed to get colder. There were more people here, busily working despite the late hour. Glimpses of separate rooms could be seen, most of them filled with more games and occupied by a zombie gamer. Several of them looked anorexic, like they haven't eaten in days.

"So what did you do to them? They're obviously more than just addicted to video games."

Mr. Smith smiled proudly, "Some of them are addicted the regular way. Some were given a cocktail of drugs to help them perform better, sleep less, with a dash of LSD so they associate video games with their addiction. All perfectly legal, mind you. They signed the contract."

"This is sick, couldn't stop at using innocent bystanders to fight your war."

Now Mr. Smith laughed out loud, "_My_ war? No, I'm just being paid to fight it." They paused at a door. "Now please, come in. We have much to discuss."

The difference in room temperature was immediate. The room swelled as a huge device that reached up into the ceiling and through to the rest of the building and produced vast amounts of heat. There were indeed servers, but they seemed insignificant compared to the massive machine. The Doctor discretely pulled out his sonic, and took a quick reading. Moments later it was snatched away from one of the guards.

"It's not a weapon!" The Doctor whined.

"I'll give you your little toy back after we're done talking." Mr. Smith began. "But who are you. Doctor doesn't sound like your real name. Did the government send you, Torchwood? I already explained this is technically all legal. Or are you conspiracy theorists, deciding to take matters into your own hands."

"Conspiracy theorist? Maybe, I'd be the best. No, just here on personal business…" The Doctor paused to think.

"Yes?" Mr. Smith Inquired.

Why was he so thick? He should have noticed it right away; they had the same last name! Father, yeah right, there was no way Mr. Smith raised such an amazing daughter like Jenny. No, he adopted her!

"Oh, nothing. So Mr. Smith, why does your daughter work here, wouldn't you want to protect your innocent little girl?" The Doctor asked, felt himself fill with hope.

"Oh, Jennifer, she was just my first test subject. No drugs, but when I discovered her gaming abilities after saving her from the foster system for a year until she turned 18, it was the perfect opportunity. She was desperate, couldn't get a job since technically she didn't exist. No records anywhere, she just came from no where. Actually she's probably 20, but I forged her documents." Mr. Smith looked nonchalant, but his words revealed he was proud of his work. "Anyways, why am I telling you all this…? Oh, that's right, it's because you're going to work for me now. You're not leaving here without signing a contract. You'll be bound not to speak."

"Fat chance; let me talk to your boss."

Mr. Smith scoffed, "And why should he want to talk to you?"

"Just telling him the Doctor wants to speak to you."

Mr. Smith paused, probably thinking whether he should waste his time with and intruder or simply blackmail him into signing a contract. Probably should, he thought. This… Doctor was the first to figure out the whole truth of his operation, even the involvement of his "daughter." No, he'll humor the Doctor. The Tivoli was too cowardly to punish him for wasting their time, might even be entertaining.

"Fine, I could use a laugh," he replied.

The Doctor inwardly smiled. Since Mr. Smith took him to the center of activity, more specifically the scary huge machine, he knew he couldn't resist letting him talk to his superiors. Mr. Smith liked to brag.

Mr. Smith left the room to make the call, returning a few moments later with a small headset. He looked curious, wondering who the Doctor was. The Tivoli must have been frightened at the idea of talking to the Oncoming Storm, but more scared at the consequences of ignoring him.

The Doctor smiled in success as he accepted the communication device and began to speak.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

A female's voice replied, "Yes, I know who you are."

"But I don't know who you are."

"General Agnes. I sanctioned the program with the humans. For the first time in a century, Tivoli is winning the war against every invader that still occupies this planet."

"Yes, that's all good, but I wanted to ask you; what did you ask for of the humans. And what are they getting in return?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

"Because I'll fly my little blue box there myself, and tell whoever is above you that the humans have no idea they are actually fighting a war. They think they're killing lines of code. I don't know if you knew this, but I'm sure the higher ups won't be pleased. So please, Agnes, what are the humans getting in return?"

There was silence on the other end. The Doctor paced around the massive machine in the center of the room, waiting for a response.

Then Agnes answered, "Technology. We may be considered the most cowardice race in the galaxy, but the very technology keeping those games running could help the humans double their colonizing efforts.

"Thank you Agnes. That's all I needed to know."

The Doctor gleefully danced around the room. Now the fun was to begin, the time when he was to reveal his brilliant plan. He had everything he needed in this room, and for once it didn't require the sonic screwdriver. Oh, he was good, even if he had to take advantage of Mr. Smith's huge mistake.

"You know, by bringing me here, I learned one very important detail about you Mr. Smith, and that will be your downfall today." Mr. Smith looked doubtful, and the Doctor continued. "This is obviously the most prized part of the building, more impressive than its many halls. You're confident, and love to boast. The bragging is obvious, I mean look at that suit! But no, that's not going to be your downfall today, Mr. Smith."

The Doctor paused by the machine, and did a twirl to face the others in the room for dramatic effect, "Can you hear me, Agnes?"

"What are you planning Doctor?"

The guards became nervous at the Doctor's rant and pointed their guns at the Doctor.

"Wait! This is a satellite broadcasting all the way to Tivoli right? One so massive and so efficient you can broadcast the war instantly to Earth itself and your gamers don't even experience lag." The armed men paused. "See, I'm right. How could the man know exactly what this is? And besides, you wouldn't pull the trigger with your precious machine behind me."

Mr. Smith interjected, "Doctor, you are wearing my patience thin. Men, detain him!"

"Wait! Agnes, I can take down your precious satellite in an instant. This machine has to work overtime to provide a live feed of the battlefield. One push of the button and the heat will melt all the machinery in an instant. Now I know no lives are being lost, but all those ships, suddenly losing their pilots, many of them will be lost before the auto pilot kicks in. That's going to cost a lot of money. At less you want to agree to put an end to this, I do exactly that now."

"Doctor, before you destroy my career, let me talk to Mr. Smith."

"Ok," the Doctor complied. He threw the headpiece to Mr. Smith.

There was silence while Mr. Smith talked privately to Agnes. Then Mr. Smith came to a decision.

"Doctor, I seem to be one step ahead of you," Mr. Boasted.

"Oh?" the Doctor smiled feeling doubt.

"Agnes told me a quick synopsis about you, what little they had on their records, most of it vanished recently in an accident. Obviously you're not a man to be pinned down by papers. Just hop into that little box of yours and be off. But maybe blackmail will work."

His hearts froze. Blackmail, with what?

"I knew the day I adopted her Jenny was different. I contracted some people and heard of rumors of a race so powerful and so ancient that died off long ago. They looked like us, but had two hearts, like Jenny. And according to Agnes, so do you. So I put two and two together, pun not intended, and found your weak spot."

"You wouldn't!" The Doctor cried out.

"Call my men that are at my home. Tell the snipers to keep their guns trailed on my daughter."

"Don't you have any compassion?" the Doctor burst out.

"So what are you going to do now, Doctor? Will you sign my contract and surrender your vessel to save that girls life?"

The Doctor was furious, but that was overwhelmed with fear… and guilt. If it's what I have to do to save Jenny, I'll let this continue, the Doctor thought.

He was about to put his hands up to surrender, when three staccato notes filled the air once, and then twice more. Mr. Smith jumped at the phone in his pocket excitedly.

"Yes, are you calling to do business?" Mr. Smith sounded like a boy about to receive candy after good behavior. "Worth _how much?_" Mr. Smith Gaped.

Mr. Smith satisfyingly closed his phone. He sighed, "Looks like you won, Doctor. Go ahead, if you really know how to overheat the satellite, go ahead. Men, call off the snipers."

"Who was that on the phone?" the Doctor demanded.

"Why should I tell you if I've already lost? No need to lose anything else."

Confused and still a little angry about what nearly happened, the Doctor pulled a pipe that was integral to cool the massive satellite. There was a satisfying rip of metal from the pipe, followed by a massive grown as the metal started to warp. The whole room flooded with heat, and chunks of ceiling fell to the ground. The Doctor dashed past the armed men while they instinctively covered their head. Mr. Smith was long gone when the Doctor reached the hall, and started sprinting toward his TARDIS.


	4. Combo Kill: Epilogue

"Coming!" called Jenny when the doorbell rang. She had been engrossed in a webpage about new fandom group that were obsessed not only with Doctor video games, but locating the man himself. She smiled, since she had just posted a comment about an interesting cosplayer that dressed in one of the more eccentric descriptions of the Doctor, dressed in a tweed jacket, bowtie, and suspenders. She preferred her father's clothes of pinstriped suits and converse shoes, similar to her own style. Her face beamed at the memory of the father she knew only for a day, and opened the door…

…And felt her smile melt away as she saw Joe, the gamer who accused her father of doing something illegal. Not that she doubted it, but it just angered her that the man had said it so bluntly. Now that she thought about it though, he never directly insulted Brad, which stopped her from slamming down the door in his face.

"I know what you're here for." Curious, the man was at least in his late twenties, but the way he nervously held his hands behind him and a body that refused to stay still was similar to a small boy. Until she spoke, he was avoiding her gaze, and when he made eye contact, he made a sheepish smile.

Then he straitened up and got to the point, "I… wanted to apologize for yesterday, and would like to make it up."

He looked so sincere, guilty. But she had a feeling that guilt wasn't for insulting Brad.

"And how do you propose you do that, and at this time? You're lucky I'm an early riser."

"And why do you suppose that is, that you're an early riser? Why is it that you're so good at war games? Because I'm going to tell you why, and when I'm done you're going to know who I am."

There was a pause that seemed to last forever, and Jenny felt her heart beat flutter and a strange rush of excitement made her body feel like it was just flooded by adrenaline.

"You have a lot of running to do."

**Sorry it's been a month since I uploaded, I forgot I haven't put up the Epilogue yet. It's just been a hectic month. **

**I am not going to be able to upload the next part for some time, since this is currently the busiest time of the year for me. I'm a senior who is not coasting in my last year of high school on top of marching band which I am in a leadership position. I am also planning on join the National Art Honor Society, which require service hours. All this will make me extremely busy until the beginning of December. For now I would appreciate if you follow this story in some way, and maybe checking up on it in a few months. It will only take a few seconds out of your day to add this story to your favorites, and it will mean a whole lot to me. Thanks!**

**Also when I do get around to posting again, the next part will be titled "Welcome to Bear Country".**


End file.
